A user device may enter an idle state after passage of a period of time without receiving user input. When in the idle state, a display device coupled to the user device may be blank or may display content. The content may be text, a pattern, one or more images, a video, or combinations thereof, produced based on data retrieved from a memory of the user device. Alternately, the content may be content streamed to the user device via a network (e.g., photographic images from a photographic images web site).